


Electric Mate

by SapphireChan97



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Consensual Sex, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireChan97/pseuds/SapphireChan97
Summary: Sapphire Ishmeel Is a dragon slayer who shows little emotions because of her upbringing, but begins to change her attitude when she finds her mate Orga on her last mission. How will she let Orga break down her walls?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place shortly before Lucy. I do not own any form of fairy tail or it's characters. I only own my OC's and the plot.
> 
> My OC is going to be called Tiny by Orga and I got the idea from ErzaDLaw Gods, Dragons and Stars story. Definitely check her out!
> 
> Also I've already posted the whole story on Wattapad, but decided to bring it over to AO3 while also making some changes. I want feedback and help(even though it'll take a lot) to improve my writing and I can't improve when nobody comments lol. I hope you like it.

Sapphire is walking towards the guild feeling tired from her S class mission, but she keeps her pace quick with a sense of urgency to talk to Makarov.

Sapphire opens the doors to be greeted by Natsu and Gray in their usual fight along with Mira, Lissanna, and Elfman at the bar talking until they notice her and give their greetings.

"Hey Mira where is the Master right now? It's urgent right now that I talk to him about my mission". Mira replies with a sympathetic smile.

"He's in his office crying about the paperwork from Natsu's and Gray's last mission. They seem to have outdone themselves this time with all the damages" Sapphire says her thanks and goes to Makarov's office.

As she got closer she could hear him sobbing, but stops when she knocks. "Y-yes come in" he says as he wipes the tears from his eyes. "Ah it's only you Sapphire. How did your mission go?" he asks wait for a reply. She stood there for a few moments trying to figure out how she was going to word this, but was pulled out of her thoughts by Makarov getting her attention.

"My dear child what seems to be bothering you so much?" he says with furrowed brows trying to figure out what is weighing heavily on her.

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves before she would tell Makarov what is on her mind, "The mission went very well Master and the client was very pleased with the results..... "

She says with her usual blank expression until Makarov interrupts "but? " he looks at her with curiosity. "The mission went well,  BUT I am leaving the guild. I'm sorry to tell you this way"

The look on Makarov's face made her heart break inside, but she kept her stoic face. He was so shocked and heartbroken to hear her say this to him.

Panic rushed through him "Why Sapphire? Did something happen on the mission or in the guild to make you want to leave?!". She thought back to her mission.

It was just like any other S-Class mission, easy and boring. All she had to do was stay in a luxurious resort and try to stop the thieves that would hold women and children hostage for ransom at the resorts busiest times of the year. The group had been busy hitting high end resorts in the area and this was their next hit.

It was the same old routine of the client thinking this was some sick joke sending a 12 year old on such a dangerous mission.

It irked Sapphire everytime trying to explain that it wasn't a joke and that she was the S-Class mage. It's not her fault she became S-Class 3 years ago.

 **~Year X781~**  
Sapphire was only 9 years old at the time and doing very well on her solo missions with a high success rate with minimal to no damage. When she came back to the guild after a long tiring mission she just wanted to report to Master and go home.

She headed upstairs to Makarov's office and barged in because she wants this over with already. Little did she know Makarov was talking with Laxus about something important judging by their body language and expressions.

Her body went stiff when she thought that she had imposed on something important. She was about to leave until she heard Laxus say "Sapphire should be selected for the S-Class trials".

She was about to interject when Makarov said very calmly, but in a serious tone "Why do you think I should select Sapphire for the S-Class trials? She is still young and developing Laxus so what makes you think she is ready? " with an eyebrow raised, curious.

Laxus smirks "Do you realize what she can do old man? I was curious of how her success rate was so high so I watched her on a few of her missions and let me tell you all jokes aside she is on a different level than us. We don't see her true strength because she doesn't fight at the guild like some people".

Laxus can feel his vein pulsing on his temple as he thinks of Gray and Natsu. "She may be younger than us old man, but she is stronger than us. She is very calculactive before she makes a decision and acts it out without getting emotional. She is on a whole different level and that is why I think you should put her in the S-Class trials coming up so you can see for yourself".

After some thought about what Laxus told him he agrees. As soon as he agrees she couldn't hold it anymore and barged right in with a bewildered look "YOU SAID WHAT?!"

Makorov looks at her with confusion. "What seems to the wrong Sapphire?" He looks at you when realization hit him and starts rubbing the back of his head laughing.

"So it seems you heard us my child?". Laxus turns around and just looks at her, "It's about time you said something shorty. I was wondering how long you were gonna stay quiet". He looks away and back at gramps.

 "Tch..... You and your damn dragon senses Laxus, they get old after awhile". Makarov regains his composure and looks at her seriously,  "So Sapphire will you take the S-Class trials next month? I am curious to see how much you have grown if Laxus thinks so highly of you".

She glares at both of them before thinking about it.

_Do I really want to be an S-Class mage? I'm doing just fine with the missions I'm doing now, but the requests can be a major pain if it's a really good reward. If I do take the trials and pass I could just do one or two missions every other month and that would cover everything, but there is a chance I could die._

Having made her decision she looks at back at both of them with determination. "I'll do it Master. I'll take the S-Class trials and I'll win" He looks at her happily and tells her to be on her way now.

 **~Time Skip One Month~**  
It's finally time for those to be announced for the trials. Sapphire looks around the guild from the bar to see everyone excited to hear who is going to be picked this year.

There is endless chatter of who the possible candidates are, but it dies down when Makarov goes on stage.

"Ahem. Well then children it is safe to say you're all waiting in anticipation right?", he smiles when everyone says and yells their excitement with their alchohol filled drinks raised high.

"Well then let us not keep everyone waiting. We will have a total of 8 mages for this year's S-Class trials". He starts naming names and she realizes that he is going to say her name last to not cause an uproar before he finishes naming the other mages.

"And last but not least Sapphire Ishmeel. These are the mages who will be taking the S-Class trials" and as she expected there was an uproar about her taking the S-Class trials.

Some thought it was a joke, others thought Master went senile in his old age, but most were yelling that she wasn't strong enough to take the trials. That a child shouldn't be taking the test.

Sapphire saw a vein pulsing on Makarov's head about her not being strong enough, that is when he changed his fist to its giant form and slammed into the stage. Everyone stopped and froze when they felt the menacing magic aura to show he was serious.

"Alright you good for nothing brats! You may have doubts about Sapphire, but I assure you she is ready regardless of her age. You all said nothing when Erza took the trials and became S-Class at 15 so now show the same respect for her or I'll knock some respect into you. Got it?!" Everyone who was objecting her involvement coward in fear of Makarov, him having seen this returns to normal and told those he named to meet at the harbor to go to Tenrou Island.

Sapphire returns home to change into a more suitable attire for Tenrouj Island. She changed out of her cloak,  jeans and tattered shirt. ""This is now ruined. Wonderful".

She clicks her tongue in frustration and changes into her favorite black shorts and puts on tank a top since it gonna be hot humid on Tenrou.

She made sure to grab her lightning and ice magic bottles from her dresser. _I will most likely need these if I'm competing in the trials_. With that in mind she left her apartment for the harbor.

She started walking towards the harbor ignoring the glances and glares from her fellow guildmates who were heading towards the harbor too.

 _If they have something to say I'd wish they say it already and leave me alone_ rolling her eyes.

She got to the ship to see theMaster in his old man one piece swim suit with a inner tube around his waist.

"This is gonna be interesting" as she went and sat down waiting for the ship to start.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Time Skip Three Hours~**  
The rocking of the ship is starting to make Sapphire sick as it makes its way to Tenrou.

"All right brats you may leave the ship only when you see Tenrou". After Makorov finishes Sapphire looks in the direction of the island and concentrates her magic.

She opens her eyes and can see for miles. She starts looking for Tenrou for a few minutes and when she sees it and informs Makorov. He looks at her and nods approvingly and proud she is taking this seriously.

She jumps in the water and begins swimming to Tenrou. While she's gone the other guild members are questioning how she was able to leave so early.

The only one who knows Sapphire's true magic is Makarov and all he told them was "That's one of her magics ability. Do not doubt her abilities because before you bn know it you'll have already been beaten by her" was all he said.

"Now listen up brats when you get there you must fight five S-Class monsters and report to me with some proof when you're done" she heard this from afar with her hearing, _Only five Master?  You seem to be going soft in your old age_.

 **~Time Skip Two Hours~**  
About two hours in and Sapphire senses the rest of her guildmates starting to arrive at the island.

She had found and killed five monsters. She grabbed the wings of a giant moth like creature, the tooth of a tiger bear mix, the rattle of a large poisonous snakes, along with the claw and scales of two miniature wyverns. After grabbing everything she started to head back.

After bringing everything back to Makorov at the rendezvous and he greets her with a smile.

"My you're back oddly quickly Sapphire and look at that, no wounds either. Laxus was right to recommend you for the trials. Rest up while you can because once the others get back it will get more difficult".

She decided to take a nap while waiting for the others. About two more hours pass before everyone is done and Makorov gathers them to him to explain the last test.

"Now listen up brats! The last test is a free for all fight between you 8. After two are left both will fight me one on one and whoever lasts the longest or defeats me" generating a chuckle from the old guild Master. "becomes an S-Class mage!".

After the free for all was over it was just Sapphire and another mage left.

At last it's Sapphire and an ice mage named Lance she thinks. He lasted about 10 minutes against Makarov and it is now her turn. Everyone is congratulating Lance because they think he has already won.

Sapphire gets into a fighting stance infront of Makarov and watchs him waiting to see what he'll do "So you like to watch the enemies moves then attack from that Sapphire? Very impressive for someone as young as you. I'm proud, but be prepared for I will not hold back just because you are one of my children".

She gave her understanding through a nod then pounced towards Makarov. He is surprised by her speed, but only for a brief moment and blocks her attack.

She drew her lightning magic to her fists to deal more damage. As she ran towards Makarov and goes to punch him, he jumps up dodging it making her leave a giant hole where he was standing.

She heard her guildmates starting whispering about how strong she actually was. _Of course y'all think I'm strong. I never show my true strength in the guild because then you would know how to counter it_. She shook her head ending her thoughts before noticing Makarov charging at her.

"It's not wise to take your eyes off the enemy Sapphire!" she looks at Makarov's movements and barely dodges his attack.

"This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought it would" she quietly says to herself before attacking again. She first used her yellow bottle filled with lightning to give her magic a boost.

After using her magic bottle to replenish her magic she begins to infuse her lighting and ice magic for a stronger attack against Makarov.

This goes on for 30 minutes before she drops to the ground from exhaustion and looks at Makarov trying to catch her breath. He looks at her with a stern look which turns into a toothy smile as he stretchs his hand out towards her.

"You did very well Sapphire, I think means you're an S-class mage now. Congratulations". She took his hand and nodded in satisfaction, but inside hearing what he said made her smile just a bit on the inside.

After the fight she looked over to see her guildmates whispering about her powers and wondering if she's a dragon slayer like Laxus and Natsu.

She just shakes her head, _let them figure it out and do what they want with the information_.

All she wants is to go home and sleep, but knowing Makarov and the guild there will be a big party to celebrate her becoming an S-Class mage.

 **~Back at the guild~**  
Sapphire walks through the guild doors and everyone jumps out and yells "SUPRISE!". It didn't SUPRISE her because she could hear them moving around and whispering with her enhanced hearing.

She says her hellos and thank yous to everyone in the guild. All of a sudden Natsu runs up to her and yells "Sapphire why didn't you tell me you were a dragon slayer?!?!  Come on let's fight!".

She looks at him for a good minute then walks away from him not saying a word. He starts running after her demanding she fights him. Everyone is watching this unfold and not intervening until Laxus steps in front of her stopping both her and Natsu in their tracks.

She just stares at him waiting for him to ask what she already knew he would ask "Why didn't you tell us shorty?" as he looks at her patiently waiting.

 _Sigh_ "Nobody ever asked or seemed interested so I never told anyone except for Master. Plus I don't like being told everyday to fight a certain someone" she nods in Natsu's direction who has a confused look on his face.

Laxus nods as he takes in what she said "I understand what you mean,  but we wouldn't judge or anything so from what was told you can use lightning and ice. Which one is your dragon slayer magic?". She knows he has an idea, but wants to confirm his suspicions.

"Yes Laxus, both are my dragon slayer magic if that is what you were wondering. I had two dragon parents, my father Deum Lucis used lightning and my mother Dea Glaciem used ice and they raised me as their own. They disappeared the same day as Natsu's father Igneel. I have accepted that they are most likely dead" signature stoic face and all.

Laxus is contemplating her words and finally asks "Isn't it unheard of to have two dragon parents? All of the books we have found on dragon slayers shows them having one parent. It seems impossible to have two parents and therefore two different dragon slayer magic".

Sapphire sighs in annoyance as her patience is starting to wear thin from all the questions. She knew they just wanted some more information, but she didn't want to play 20 question with Laxus.

"Yes that is normally the case, but mine was very different. My parents told me that I am the only dragon slayer with two parents and two different types of magic. Before they left suddenly they told me to be very wary of who knows. If that is all I'm going home". As she turns around and leaves the guild that is the last time it was brought up again.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Present Time X784~**  
Sapphire finished the memory and looked back at Makarov. "Nothing happened in the guild that is making me want to leave" she finishes quickly hoping he knew what she meant.

"So I'm assuming it happened on the mission then Sapphire?". All she could do is nod while trying to avoid his gaze which is a first for Makarov to see her like this. Now he starts getting worried. She always had a stoic face and told it like it is so to see her like this wasn't normal.

He starts walking towards her and puts his hands on her arms "Please tell me what is wrong Sapphire, this isn't like you at all so please tell me what happened?".

She looks at him and with a straight face "I found my mate on my last mission Master. The reason I must leave is because he is in another guild. I already know what you are going to ask, but no I do not know the guild or his name".

Makarov is absolutely shocked at this point because she is still so young. _She is only 12, how is this possible?_ and to have already found her mate at her age is unheard of.

He quickly regains his composure and looks at her seriously "If you do not know the guild name nor the boys name how will you find him my child? How do you even know he is in a guild?".

"I don't know what guild he belongs to because his guild mark was covered up, but I know he belongs to one because he was on a communication lacrima talking to someone on the other end that he finished his mission". She saw the hesitation and doubt in his eyes as she was telling him this.

"Master the only way I can find him is through his scent. He traveled through Magnolia to the west so I need to go before I lose his scent. Please let me go Master" she squats to be on his eye level as she struggles to keep calm.

"This is my only chance. You know how rare it is for a dragon slayer to find their mate so you must let me go Master, please I beg of you!"

He is absolutely speechless as to her actions. Never has he or anyone for that matter seen her act this way. Finding him must be extremely important if just finding him and seeing him does this to her. Having her walls fall and finally open up to those around her.

He closes his eyes and when he opens them he has tears in his eyes. "Okay Sapphire, I shall grant your request even though it pains me to see you leave us". He is sniffling at this point to not let his tears spill.

"You do realize that you can come back to us anytime and we shall welcome you again with open arms my child"

Sapphire nods her understanding and gives a small genuine smile "I understand, but I don't think I will come back. However, I will make sure to visit in the future Master"

She lifts up her brown cloak that she wears on every mission to show her navy blue guild mark on her shoulder so that Makarov can remove it. He removes it and at this point is letting the tears fall freely. She looks down at her now nonexistent guild mark that used to sit on her shoulder noting how weird it felt already to not see it.

"Now Sapphire" as he tries to keep it together a bit longer so she could at least understand him "As you know, now that you are no longer a member of Fairy Tail you must not speak of any of our secrets with anyone and if you do there will be severe punishment". She gave her understanding and reassurance that she would die before telling anyone.

"And Master I have one last request for you" he looks at her ready to help her probably one last time for a while.

"I need you to not tell anyone that I am leaving, the reason I left, and where I am going please. At least until they figured out that I have left for good then you can tell them the reason, but do not tell them which way I went because they will most likely come looking for me to bring me home. Especially Natsu, Gray and Erza". Makarov's tears stop all together as asked and gives his word that he will not tell.

Sapphire covers up her shoulder again making sure it doesn't have a chance to show and raise questions from the guild. "Thank you again for everything Master. I will contact you on my communication lacrima when I make it to the guild, but just to be cautious I won't tell you when you're in the guild in case Natsu overhears our conversation".

"I understand Sapphire. Just be careful out there by yourself please. I will still worry about you even though you are no longer a member of Fairy Tail."

"I know Master and I won't forget that" as she closes the door behind her leaving his office.

Sapphire heads downstairs and tries to leave without anybody noticing which is impossible when Natsu is around. As she got close to the guild doors Natsu turns around and yells "Hey Sapphire! Where are you going you just got here?" and that was cue for Happy to pop in and ask "Do you have a stomach ache from eating a lot of fish? I had a really bad one earlier today from eating 10 fish".

She gave them a small smirk from hearing happy talk about fish, "No Happy I don't have a stomach ache from eating too much fish. I just came back from my mission. As you can see Natsu I'm filthy and my muscles are sore so I want to go home and take a bath please. I only stopped by to report to Master the outcome of the mission".

They just stare at her thinking she's a bit crankier than usual. They just figured her last mission was a hard one compared to the other missions. "Okay well rest up so that we can fight later Sapphire. You haven't fought me yet and that's gonna change!"

"I'm not going to fight you Natsu. Even if I did you wouldn't last for 1 minute against me". This irritated Natsu so when she turned around to leave he tried attacking her with his Roar of the Fire Dragon which she turned around and used your Roar of the Ice Dragon stopping his attack.

"Listen Natsu I'm tired, filthy, and irritated right now because of you!". Everyone is paying attention right now because this is one of the few times her anger has shown as she is usually calm and collected.

"Fine you wanna fight Natsu let's fight!". This gets Natsus blood boiling at her statement ready to fight "I'm fired up!".

He charges at her "Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!" and as she jumps in the air dodging the attack " Ice Age: White Beak" she sent hundreds of ice shards toward Natsu making sure to miss vital organs.

If she was going going to leave and possibly not see them again for a while she wanted to give Natsu the fight he has been begging for as a sort of parting gift.

Natsu uses his fire fists to break the ice shards going towards him so she decides to use her lighting magic instead. " Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!" this catches Natsu by surprise, but while he is distracted dodging it she uses her Roar of the Lightning and Ice dragon combined knocking Natsu out.

Sapphire walks over to his unconscious body that broke a table to make sure she didn't do any serious damage to anything vital. She let out a relieved sigh once she determined he wasn't in serious danger.

Laxus comes up to her "Why did you decide to fight him now instead of blowing him off and walking away like you normally do?".

She looked right at him with her stoic face again. "Because he got on my last nerves" that was a lie. She didn't get mad at him, she just wanted to give him the fight he always wanted before she left and so that he wouldn't follow her.

"As you can see Laxus just like I told Natsu I'm tired and filthy; I just want to go home take a bath and sleep".

He feels like there is something she's not telling him, but he let's it go for now and he'll ask her more about it later. "Fine go home. I'll make sure this idiot" as he holds the unconscious Natsu by the collar "Doesn't run after you for a rematch" tossing Natsu to Mira.

"Thanks Laxus. See everyone later" as she makes eye contact with Makarov. _Hopefully I will get a few days before they figure it out_ as she walked out of the guild not knowing when she would be able to see them again.

"Time to get my stuff and head West. Let's hope you're gonna be easy to track and find" as she walks towards her apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

She makes sure she has everything of necessity before leaving. "I got my money, clothes." _I never really had a lot anyway_ , "My lightning and ice spell bottles, and some food for the road. Wait where is my earring!?" she starts searching her apartment for it only to find it in the bathroom.

"That's right..... I took it off when I took a shower. Wouldn't want to lose what Dea gave me".

It was her mother's and father's magic in a glass structure in the shape of a crystal as a single earring. She could see the lighting crackling with infinite snow falling around it.

It looked as they were dancing around inside when she would look at it. She put her earring in and left her apartment heading West. She caught his scent and even though it's faint she could still follow it.

 **~5 hours later~**  
She was on a beaten down path and still no where near getting closer. She decide to call it a night as a little mom and pop family inn came into view. It was a two story wooden building that had a warming look to it.

It's almost night time so she'll retire for tonight and head out early tomorrow morning. As she enters she hears the little bell chime and hear a woman's voice "Welcome. I'll be with you in one moment I'm just straightening up in the back".

"Don't worry, take your time" and she saw the woman come out as she finished the sentence. "Well hello there young lady. Are you with someone?" as she looks behind Sapphire trying to look for her nonexistent companion.

"Um I'm traveling by myself. I just need a room for tonight and I'm leaving early tomorrow morning". She looks shocked and sad to see her traveling by yourself.

"You poor thing. Come in I'll give you a room and make you something to eat. You're probably starving right?" as she ushers her to a table to sit. The woman runs towards the kitchen and brings out some hot clam chowder soup.

"Thank you for the food and here is some money for a room" as she handed her a pouch of 1,000 Jewels. She figured this will give her a nice room and pay for the meal the woman has given her. "This is a lot of money dear. Are you sure?"

"Yes it's fine and you can keep the change. I'm a mage so money isn't a problem right now. I am trying to find someone and they passed by here maybe early this morning? I do not know his name or the guild he belongs to, but he is a mage and has long bright green hair. It is alright if you do-" hearing this brought a smile to the woman's face as she interrupted.

"Oh you're looking for him. Yes he passed by here early this morning. His name is Orga Nanagear and he belongs to the Sabertooth guild in the mountains near here".

There is a shine to Sapphire's eyes when the inn lady mentions him. _So his name is Orga_. she smiled to herself at now knowing his name.

"Oh" the inn keeper says with a smile and a wiggle of her eyebrows "Is he someone special to you? The mere mention of him and you already have a small glow to yourself and a slight blush hue to you honey" this brings her back to reality.

Sapphire starts blushing even more and she could swear it went to her ears too "N-no! I haven't even talked to him yet!".

This is a first that she is feeling this way and she doesn't know how to act "Ah unrequited love. How romantic! I was like that with my husband before I married him; it was hard, but he came around eventually so don't worry so much about it" she winks at her before taking her empty bowl of soup.

"Your room is 27 upstairs. Here is your key and don't worry. If I see him again I'll keep your secret".

She is left there stunned for a moment, but snaps out of it and decides to head to her room for the night.

After finding her room she heads in closing and locking the door behind her. "It's going to be a long day tomorrow, but at least I know where I'm going and I finally know his name" she smiles to herself while changing into her oversized tshirt and shorts and climbing into the bed.

"Orga.... It suits him well" and that was her last thought before she succumbed to sleep.

She woke up tired and looks at the red numbers on the clock next to her bed and she scowls when she sees it's only 6:47am.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me". Wide awake now, but tired from the long walk yesterday still she decides a hot shower will ease her sore muscles.

She undresses in the bathroom and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She stopped undressing and looked at her upper body.

Even for being only 12 she had a well toned body and then she looked at the scars. She cringed at the amount of them all over her body from her missions.

The scars never bothered her before, but since she found Orga she only seems to worry about what he'd think of them. She has a little over a dozen scars about average size and a big one on her left hip from fighting a group of dark guild mages that had surrounded her.

She had just destroyed their guild and was on her way back to Magnolia when they came out of hiding and attacked all at once. It was a surprise attack and they got one good one in when she turned to try and defend from the attack before she knocked them unconscious and handed them over to the authority.

She snapped out of the memory and hopped into the hot shower sighing in relief if the hot water on her muscles. After her shower she gets out and puts on her black jean shorts that go to her mid thigh, dark green T-shirt with her combat boots, and cloak then left her room with her bag.

She headed downstairs to find an old man cooking up some breakfast "Oh you're up early. Go ahead and sit down I'll cook you some eggs before you go" he says with a smile. Sapphire goes to sit down as he brings out some eggs and toast taking this chance she asks how to get to Sabertooth.

"Excuse me sir how do I get to the Sabertooth guild from here? The woman yesterday told me it's in the mountains near by, but never really showed me".

She sees him laughing to himself "Ah yes that does sound like my Angela. Why are you going to Sabertooth?".

"I am looking for Orga Nanagear and she told that is where I can find him".

He looks at her with a semi serious face before asking while never breaking eye contact "What do you want with Orga? I don't remember him mentioning someone like you so I'm going to assume he doesn't know you?".

"Yes..... it's as you said he doesn't know me, but I know him and need to find him right away!". She had determination in her eyes and a faint blush on her cheeks. _Why am I getting so nervous? This isn't like me at all....._ She smiles to herself forgetting he is there.

"My what young love. So he has captured your heart and you are trying to get close to him?". All she could do is nod for she is getting even more flustered under his keen observation, although she thinks she's making it pretty obvious.

"It is not far child. All you must do is follow the path you were on before stopping here all the way in to the mountains until you come across the town that Sabertooth is in".

He smiles and adds "Orga is a sweet boy so there is nothing to worry about". As he finishes the woman from before you believe the old man said is Angela comes into the room.

"Is it time for you to leave already?" she looked sad that Sapphire was leaving, "Yes I am Mrs. Angela. Thank you for everything you and your husband have done, but I must be on my way now".

Stepping outside the inn and waving goodbye to the old married couple as she walks away. "From what he said it seems like I still have a long walk to go. Tch, I don't have time for all this. Maybe it's about time I try teleporting like Laxus showed me".

She still has no idea how far into the mountain the town is so she settles for teleporting at the base of the mountain. "Hopefully I won't fall on my ass".


	5. Chapter 5

**~At Fairy Tail that same day~**  
It's like any other loud day at the guild until Natsu comes bursting in through the doors "This is bad guys, Sapphire is missing!", this catches everyone's attention as it becomes so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"Now now Natsu I'm sure she's out running errands or something. She wouldn't disappear" Mira says while drying off one of the beer mugs with a smile.

"It's true! I just came from her apartment to see how she was doing today and it was locked. I peaked through the windows and saw it empty. Like there was no furniture or anything empty. I tried following her scent to see where she went, but it's been too long so I can't track her!". Now this causes a panic.

Everyone is running around shouting orders on who should do what to find her. Laxus is looking down from the second floor at the chaos going on with his headphones around his neck.

He took them off because it was getting louder than his music, "Where did you go shorty?". He clicks his tongue in annoyance and starts walking to Makarovs office to let him in on what's going on, but as he goes to knock it is slammed open by the Master himself.

"Damn brats" with a tick mark on his forehead in annoyance as he walks to the second floor balcony.

"Listen up brats what the hell is with all this noise! I'm trying to do some damn paperwork already!".

He is clearly frustrated. Natsu looks up to him and yells "Gramps Sapphire is missing! We are trying to find her" and everyone looks to him for a response.

Laxus notices gramps body tense then relax. _He knows something about shorty._ "Hey old man where did she go? You know something don't you? ".

He tenses up and looks at Laxus over his shoulder, "You're as sharp as ever my boy" he relaxes and stares at the floor.

He takes a few minutes to himself to collect his thoughts. He wasn't expecting them to figure this out so quickly, but then again this is Natsu who checked on her.

He looks back at everyone "Sapphire is no longer a member of this guild" with clear sadness in his eyes. Everyone yells in unison "What?!?!" everyone is clearly shocked until Natsu asks "Why did you let her leave?!".

Laxus knows what he means by this "I'm pretty sure he didn't let her leave unless it was for a reason Natsu. She isn'tforced to stay here, she can do as she pleases". Makarov is still silent with everyone in the guild looking at him waiting.

"I didn't make her leave. It was her choice to leave and I couldn't change her mind. And before anyone asks I do not know where she went because she didn't know herself!" he can feel the tears threatening to fall.

 This caught Laxus's attention, "What do you mean she didn't know where she was going? And why did she leave old man?".

"All I know from her is that she needed to head West....." he wants to say something, but he knows as soon as he does someone will head after her.

"What is the other part of the story that you aren't telling us old man?" Laxus is starting to lose his patience.

"She left the guild to" and whispers the last part, but the guild didn't hear him except Natsu and Laxus. Laxus had lost his patience at this point.

"How could you let her go?! She is too young to be doing that on her own, she needs to stay here with us!" everyone is at a loss by his outburst.

She was like a little sister to him so for her to have gone off after her mate infuriated him to no end, especially without telling everyone.

"Gramps said she went to find her mate" there were a few gasps, but mostly silence until Makarov finishes.

"Laxus is right. She saw her mate on her last mission and asked to leave the guild so she could go after him. She doesn't know his guild,  his name, or where he is. All she knew is that he went west through Magnolia so she followed his scent. She asked me to not tell you all until you realized she left so nobody" looking at Natsu "would try to stop her and bring her back. Before any of you ask no she didn't tell me when she would be able to visit us" and with that he went back into his office.

After about a minute Natsu stands up abruptly making his way to the guild doors."Come on Erza and Gray we gotta bring her back to the gui-" as Laxus punches his head midsentence.

"What the hell Laxus?!". He just looks at Natsu with pure anger that makes him quivering in fear.

"Listen here brat. You know it's a once in a lifetime chance to find your mate, most dragon slayers can't even find their mates so she took her chance and followed him. I just wish she told us first".

Laxus starts heading to the guild doors and stops when he puts a hand on the door "And if I find out you still went after her I'll drag you back" opening the door he leaves.

There was silence and a sad aura around everyone in the guild, wanting to make everyone smile Mira comes up with an idea "Everyone we mustn't be sad about Sapphire! She will come back and see us I promise!" this didn't work at all.

"If she came back and saw us like this she would mop the floor with us. She wouldn't want us to be sad everyone!" this caught their attention and they started to perk up.

"Mira is right!" Wakaba says standing up proud.

"She would hate to see us like we are now. She may not have looked it, but she cared about us and the guild with all her heart" Wakaba nodding to his own statement. With this everyone is in a better mood, still sad, but not much anymore.

"Alright I'm heading out to find Igneel in Hargeon Town" they barely could hear the last word as Natsu ran out of the guild ready to find Igneel.

 **~To Laxus~**  
"Dammit!" as Laxus punches a tree in frustration.

"Why the hell did you have to leave shorty! I could've helped you find him......" he sighs out his frustration and looks to the clouds.

"Better be safe out there". Laxus starts walking towards her apartment to see if he can find her scent.

After arriving to her apartment he is met with nothing, her scent was completely gone at that point with no help as to where she went. "Tch. I was hoping there was still some left and Natsu just wasn't smart enough to find it,  but he was right. Your scent is gone." Laxus teleports back to his home.

 **~At Sabertooth~**  
Sting is tapping his pointer finger on the table waiting for Orga to get back. "Arghhh where the hell Orga?! He was supposed to be here yesterday".

Minerva just looks at him and rolls her eyes "You know he visited that mom and pop inn on his way back like he usually does so he should be back soon." As she turns to go see her father the guild leader of Sabertooth.

Surely a few hours later Orga opens the guild doors and walks in. "Hey what the hell took you so long Orga?!" Sting says in anger/annoyance.

"I visited that inn on my way back from my mission Sting. You should know this by now because you say the same thing everytime I-" Orga looks over his shoulder behind him at the guild doors waiting for something or someone to come through.

"Oi what's wrong Orga? You just stopped talking" Sting tries looking behind Orga "Is there someone coming in behind you?".

Orga looks back at Sting "Sorry, I just get the feeling like I'm being followed ever since I left the town, but I haven't seen anyone so I think I'm just imagining it".

As Orga walks away to go to his room. _I know there is someone following me, but I have no idea who. Nobody really stood out as suspicious except for that person I saw back in town. They were eyeing me from what I could tell with the hood of their cloak up and they didn't notice I saw them. They didn't follow me when I left so I'm not sure._

"Whatever. I didn't get their scent so I wouldn't know if they followed me or not" Orga tries to froget the mystery person and goes to his room to to unpack and get changed.

~To Sapphire~  
Sapphire was almost there, but a three bandits decided to stop her.

"Give me all your money and nobody gets hurt" said by the middle one with long dark unkept hair. It seemed like they slept outside for the night, but her thoughts are interrupted when he pulls a knife out "I'm not gonna say it again. Give us all your damn money and nobody gets hurt!".

He lunged at her cutting up her cloak pretty well while she's dodging his attacks. The other two pulling out their weapons also.

"You're right. Nobody is gonna get hurt except for you. Roar of the Ice Dragon! " before they got a chance they were frozen in her Roar.

She kicked their frozen prison until it fell on the ground with them in it. "Next time you go to rob someone make sure they aren't a mage first baka".

After that she checks her cloak for the damage "Tch thanks Asshole. You cut up my cloak" as she takes it off and throws it at their frozen bodies kicking them one last time before walking away.

As she walks further into the mountains Orga scent gets stronger "I'm almost there" she says with a small smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Sapphire comes across a town and judging by the size and the fact that Orga's scent is extremely strong she assumes that Sabertooth is in the town.

She noticed that some of the townspeople are staring at her, but she could give two shits. Her focus is finding Orga.

She finally found his scent where it was the strongest. Standing infront of the Sabertooth guild she's about to push it open, but hesitates.

 _What the fuck is wrong with me. It's just opening a damn door._ She hears her heart thumping loudly in her ears she opens the guild doors and walk in.

 **~Sabertooth~**  
Sting is happily talking to Yukino making her laugh which brings a smile to his face. He pauses mid sentence and looks at the door.

"What's wrong Sting-kun?" Yukino tilts her head to one side looking very confused as to why he was staring at the guild doors.

"I smell someone who I don't recognize behind the doors. Their magic aura seems very strong too."

Sting stands up facing the door and gets into a fighting stance which catches the Minerva's attention.

"Sting what the hell are you doing?" Minerva walks up to him slightly annoyed.

"There is someone I don't recognize behind the doors and I don't like the feeling of their magic so I'm just being cautious Minerva" he shoots her a quick glare and faces the door.

"Oh this is a rare sight to see of you. The big white dragon slayer who is overconfident is actually wary of someone?". After watching his demeanor she decides she wants a front row seat.

"Guess I should be cautious too if you're acting like this" Minerva leans on the table she's at with her arms crossed watching the door.

It finally opens and she's stunned to find a girl who is a few years younger than her open the doors and enter. She starts laughing and hitting Stings back "So this is who you were worried about? A little girl hahaha!"

Sting turns to Minerva and looks away blushing "Well sorry for being cautious Minerva. Hey you" he calls to Sapphire catching her attention towards him.

"What do you want with us?" his sits on top of the table.

"I want to join Sabertooth" was all she said and it made Sting go bug eyed.

"Come now Sting, you're making a fool of yourself infront of Yukino and our guest" a man with black hair and a scar on his face just shakes his head and walks towards her.

"So you wish to join Sabertooth?" she nods her head "What is your name and what magic do you use if I may ask" she just stared at him giving him the silent treatment. 

She ignores him and looks around to see if she can see Orga, but she doesn't. She decides to find him with his scent.

She notices that it is stronger upstairs and even stronger coming from the last door upstairs. Minerva is watching her closely and notices her eye movements and follows them. She chuckles when she sees where her eyes landed.

"I don't think she is going to tell us. We should probably have Orga come down because he is better at persuading stubborn people like her" Minerva watches her slightly jump at his name and nobody noticed it except for her. _She has some sorta connection with Orga. This is gonna be fun to watch_.

"Oh yeah I forgot about Orga. I'll go get him" she sees the boy named Sting run upstairs to Orga's room and she can hear their conversation with her dragon slayer hearing.

She hears Sting bargingin on Orga "Come downstairs Orga. We need your help." she got a smirk on her face.

"Close the damn door you idiot! I'll be down after I put some clothes on so get the hell out" as the door slams shut in his face.

"He'll be down soon" Minerva chuckles at him and sees her sharp intake on breathe and the faintest blush on her cheeks. _Oh? So she is nervous to see Orga or is it something else?_

Sapphire feels her face start heating up at Orga's statement. _Relax it's not a big deal_. She mentally tries to calm down.

She notices the woman with long dark black hair watching her out of the corner of her eye and shoots a slight glare at her which just makes her smile with a slight wave towards Sapphire.

 _The hell is her deal?_ As she turns her focus to the three people infront of her she just stares at them with an uninterested look.

She turns her attention to Orga's room as she hears it open and hears him mumble to himself about Sting barging in with him in only his boxers on.

This makes her smile a little as Sting yells "Well sorry man! How the hell was I supposed to know you just started changing!" as he faces front pouting.

 _How the hell was he able to hear that? Orga was talking to himself_.

She narrows her eyes at Sting. _I need to keep and eye out on him_. She turns her attention towards Orga who is now downstairs.

"So? What the hell is it that you needed my help with?" Orga looks at Sting angrily.

"Hey don't get mad at me! Minerva told me to come get you" as he looks at Minerva she is waving at him with a smirk.

"So? What is it Minerva? I just got back and I was going to go to the gym to train".

She nods towards Sapphire "We need help with that. She won't tell us anything, all she said was she wants to join Sabertooth, but won't tell us her name or magic". He looks at her and laughs.

"You're kidding me right? There is no way she is strong enough to join,  just look at her" walking over towards her using her head as an arm rest.

There's no way this tiny girl will be able to join. She pushes his arm off her head and puts her hands on her hips.

"Well sorry for not looking "strong enough", but I assure you I am. Also I'm not a damn armrest! "

"Oh really now? Then what type of magic do you use if you're strong?"

She crosses her arms smiling "I use ice and lightning magic and yes I'm equally STRONG with both".

Minerva is very amused that she is falling for Orga's little trick, but at least now they know her magic. "Two types of magic? Pretty impressive......." he just looks at her waiting.

"My name is Sapphire, Sapphire Ishmeel. Nice little trick there Orga. Trying to let my emotions get the better of me so that way I'd answer your questions" he was a little surprised she figured out what he was doing.

"Well done there Tiny" as he ruffles her navy blue hair. "Hey what the hell are you doing?! And my name isn't 'Tiny' it's Sapphire!" some of the people in the guild start laughing at Orga and Sapphires interaction with each other.

"Go get your guild mark from Yukino. She is the one sitting next to Sting and that boy with the black hair is named Rouge".

She walks over to Yukino who got out the guild stamp "So where would you like it and what color?" she asks with a smile.

She lifts the hem of her shirt slightly "I would like to have it on my hip and can you make it navy blue?" She puts the guild mark on her hip as she asked and feels a little sad with Sabertooths guild mark instead of Fairy Tails.

She is taken out of her thoughts when Yukino seems to be asking a question.

"So where are you staying? If you don't have a place yet you can stay with me" with her big round eyes like she's begging her to say yes.

"I just got in town and don't have a place yet soooo I guess I can stay with you for a bit,  but only until I find a place". Yukino nods hers head feverishly excited that she will have her as a roommate.

"So where did you get that earring from, I've never seen it before?" Yukino seems mesmerized by her earring.

"My parents made it for me when I was younger so it's one of a kind" she says with a small smile at the fond memory.

"Oh I'm so sorry Sapphire-chan I didn't mean to remind you of the past" as she saw the sadness in her eyes when talking about the earring.

"No no it's alright Yukino you didn't know. So where is OUR room?" Yukino perks up when she says "our" completely forget the topic.

"Oh yeah our room is actually in the guild. Follow me and I'll show you" she follows Yukino and looks around the guild as they walk by.

Yukino and Sapphire's room is down the residents hall and is the fifth one on the left. It even has a little plaque outside to show who's living there.

Yukino opens the door to a living room area and two separate doors, one on the left and one on the right. The door on the left had a hanging chalkboard that said Yukino with star consolations decorating it. The one on the right also had a hanging chalkboard, but it was left blank.

The living room had a big dark brown L shaped couch fit for them and guests. There was a matching dark brown wooden TV stand filled with trinkets with a flat screen TV on it and a mini fridge next it.

"Why the mini fridge?"

"For late night snacks when nothing is open. During the day you can grab food anytime at the mess hall"

"The door with the blank chalkboard on the right is your room"

Sapphire opens the door to find a bare room with only the essentials. A decent sized dresser, closet and a queen sized bed with full bathroom attached to her room.

After looking at the room she goes to put her stuff on the dresser. "You didn't bring an awful lot to live here?" Yukino just looks at her beaten up bag.

"Well I only brought the essentials like clothes, shampoo, money, etc. Kinda hard to bring furniture and such so I just sold what wouldn't fit in my bag"

"So where did you live before here then?" she says as she watches Sapphire empty her bag.

"I lived near Magnolia for most my life, I've been training mostly though so I didn't head into town much". She glances over her shoulder to see Yukino in thought.

"So did you know Fairy tail?". Yukino asks with furrowed brows.

She gives Yukino a confused look "I've heard of them, but never met any of them. I only went into Magnolia for supplies, but I did keep hearing about how some of their mages keep causing damage wherever they go, but that's about all I know". Yukino nods her understanding.

 _It was a little white lie Yukino. Sorry, but I can't have you guys know I came from Fairytail_.

Yukino starts walking out of the room before stopping "Oh and we are going to have dinner at 8 o'clock in the guild so don't forget"


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay and quick question, is there a training room here at the guild? I want to train a bit before dinner" as she looks at thr clock in the room and sees it's 6:28pm.

"Yeah yeah it's inside and it's more like a ginormous gym. I even think there will be some people training if you need a partner". She starts thinking what she needs to work on and decided hand to hand combat would be best.

"Thanks Yukino, I'll need a partner as I want to work on my hand to hand combat. Can you show me where it is after I change?".

"Sure I don't mind,  but it will most likely be grown ups and teenangers in there if that's alright?".

"Yeah that's perfect actually thanks" as she takes off her green T-shirt and puts on a tank top she hears Yukino's gasp behind.

"Oh my god Sapphire-chan what happened!" as Yukino gets closer to inspect one scar in particular on her hip, but Sapphire slaps her hand away before she can touch it.

"Sorry, but it happened when I got into a fight last year, it's not that bad honestly" as she pulls down her shirt.

She goes to open the door "After you Yukino. I would like to go train now" and that was the end of the conversation.

She follows Yukino to the training room and sure enough there were lots of people training.

She turns to Yukino "Wanna spar with me?" as Yukino turned wide eyed and kindly declined saying she wouldn't be a good partner.

Sapphire turns around to everyone to see who would be best to spar with. After scanning the gym she sees Orga in the back sparring with one of those dummies you would see for CPR training on a pole. It was looking a little worse for wear.

She smiles as she begins walking towards him. "Talk about a one sided fight Orga. Need a little training feedback because I think he's done for?", he just eyes her then the dummy before agreeing.

"I hope you don't back out once you see you're at a disadvantage Tiny" smiling oh so innocently as it would seem to onlookers, but to Orga he could tell he was pushing her buttons.

"How considerate of you Orga, but I do believe it is the other way around" she states with a sarcastically getting ready for the fight.

"My my aren't those some big fighting words coming from you Tiny" he teases her some more because he likes the look of irritation on her face. Sadly his teasing is cut short when she tries to kick the smirk off his face.

He catches her foot mere inches from his face "Did I touch a nerve...Tiny?" as he releases her foot he looks at her serious face.

"If all you're going to do is talk and not fight then don't complain when your ass is on the ground" as she charges at him again without warning, but he was ready for her this time dodging or blocking her attacks.

She goes to punch him again, but Orga side steps while grabbing her arm and forcing it behind her. He uses his other arm to hold her against his body. She was trapped. "I do believe this is my win yes?".

Right after that statement Sapphire headbutted Orga's chin making him release her. She then put her hands on the ground and wraps her legs around his neck cutting off his access to oxygen.

He tries to claw her legs off his neck, but it seems like she has legs of steel as they aren't moving an inch.

After a couple seconds he taps out "I give Tiny..... I give!", but before she does she gives his neck a good last squeeze before letting go because he called her Tiny again. She was really getting tired of that nickname.

As he breathes in the much needed oxygen Sapphire just looks at him, "You really shouldn't let your guard down Orga even if you think you've won".

She steps close to Orga to see if she left a bruise on his neck which she did as it began to slowly take form.

"I'm sorry Orga. This was a practice match, but I ended up hurting you anyways" she says with concern laced in her voice. Her concern caught Orga's attention and he didn't know how to react.

People normally do not show their vulnerability around him because he has an intimidating look. They usually tip toe around him like he'll lose it any second. He tried to show her he was fine by singing.

It just made everyone in the gym stop what they were doing and laugh telling him he could stop any time now. It made Sapphire laugh, but she didn't tell him to stop.

"They're just hating cause they can't sing as good as me. Isn't that right Tiny? You like my singing"

Sapphire stops laughing and contemplated what to say. "Eh..... I wouldn't go that far to say they can't sing as good as you....., but I don't mind your singing"

"That's alright Tiny. Thanks for being my sparring partner, but I'm gonna go get ready for dinner. See you later" he ruffles up her hair smiling at her reaction before leaving.

"Argh Orga stop messing up my hair already!" she calls out as he's leaving. _That damn man is always trying to get on my nerves_. As she starts fixing her hair Yukino walks over to talk to her.

"You did really well against Orga-san. He usually has to fight against adults in order to not hold back. How'd you do it?" Yukino says holding Sapphire's hand with what looked like stars in her eyes.

"Eh I guess I was lucky? I really didn't do anything different from when I normally fight hand to hand combat" it was the truth though as she was still a child, but she does have the strength of a an adult male. She hoped her strength would be like Natsu's when she got older.

"So Yukino where are the showers? I'm gonna take a shower before dinner" this distracted Yukino from her question. _Thank God_.

"Oh right I didn't show you the washroom yet. Follow me" Yukino beckons her along. They go down the same path that they took to their room and about 3 doors away from their room Yukino stops.

"This is the washroom. Women on the left and men on the right and just so you know only S-Class wizards here at the guild get a room with a bathroom. Everyone else's either uses the washroom or the go back to their apartments" Yukino waves her goodbye as she starts walking back to her room.

Sapphire walks into the washroom to find a changing area with little cubbies for people's stuff and some white robes hanging on a set of hooks in the changing room.

She continues her exploration and when she opens the sliding door she is faced with an open bath and sees signs for normal showers if one is in a hurry towards the left through a different door.

She goes back into the changing room to change and puts her clothing into a cubby and begins walking towards the bath in just a towel with her long navy blue hair in a high messy bun.

She is happy to find the open bath to not too hot on her skin. "oh my god this is amazing~" practically purring in delight. Letting the minerals soak and hydrate her skin.

"This is one of the perks of being a Sabertooth mage and the bath is open 24/7 so you are able to enjoy it whenever you feel like it" the unknown voice chimes in and makes her way to the bath.

Sapphire opens her eyes and looks to her side to see Minerva smiling as she begins to get in the bath. "What are you doing here Minerva?"

"What I can't come for a bath too and talk to our newest addition?" she says with obvious enjoyment in her voice.

"There isn't anything to talk about. I wanted to join a guild so I joined yours, simple as that" as she sinks further into the bath trying to ignore Minerva.

After a few minutes of silence "So, what's your connection to Orga? I see the way you look at him"

"My connection with Orga is none of your business" she gets up and out of the bath "I'd appreciate it if you left this alone and not stick your nose in other people's business" she says with a look and tone that made Minerva slightly shiver.

"Oh my Sapphire. No need to be scary just from a simple question" she is utterly asmused with her poking and prodding.

"I'm just giving you a warning, next time I won't be so nice" as she slams the door connecting the bath to the changing room.

As she starts grabbing her clothes and starts putting them on, "Who the hell does she think she is, that Minerva is up to something".

Sapphire looks at the clock to see that it is 7:48pm "Looks like its almost dinner time. Better go see Yukino because knowing her she would want to go with me"

 **~Yukino and Sapphire's room~**  
"Oh Sapphire-chan how was the washroom? It's beautiful isn't it! I always prefer the open bath to the showers"

"I didn't see what the showers looked like, but I did like the open bath. I think I'll stick the the bath too"

"Wonderful!" Yukino clasps her hands in delight. "We should get ready and head to the dining hall for dinner"

"Alright let's head out then" they both head out towards the dining hall for dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

Sapphire can already hear the chatter of the guild as they make their way towards the room.

Once they enter Yukino drags Sapphire towards the buffet styled setup with fancy dinner and Sapphire's eyes go wide at the amount of food at the table.

"Why is there so much food? This is even too much for everyone here"

"Oh well that's because of Orga-san. You see he's a God slayer so apparently he has a huge appetite like Sting-kun and Rouge- San who are dragon slayers. Look over there and you'll see" Yukino points to one of the tables to the far side of the room where Orga is sitting.

Sapphire follows where she is looking and sees 3 plates stacked high with food and Orga just devouring his food. "I'm guessing he was hungry?"

"Haha, that's how much he usually eats when he comes back from a mission. Let's get our food and go join him Sapphire-chan" as Yukino starts filling up her plate she grabbed when she got to the table.

Sapphire grabs a plate and starts filling up her plate also, but a bit on the fuller side compared to Yukino's plate, but not as full as Orga's plate.

_Orga is a God slayer. I wonder if he has abilities similar to a dragon slayer? He sure can eat like Natsu though, I'll give him that._

They both start walking over to Orga's table and he waves his hand to greet them as they approach the table "Hey Yukino, hey Tiny. Come sit next to me Tiny I wanna talk to you about our training session today" he pats the seat next to him.

Sapphire walks over hesitantly to sit next to Orga. "What is it you wanted to talk about? "

His straight face breaks into a smile "I want to train more often with you if that's okay? "

"Wha-uh y-yeah I guess if that's what you want I wouldn't mind training with you often"

"Great! Let's try to train 3 times a week if I'm not out on a mission and we can switch it up. One week for hand to hand combat and the other week for our magic"

"Okay yeah that works Orga. Thanks for the future training sessions"

"Ah don't worry about it tiny. You're strong and I wanna make you stronger" Yukino is watching the interaction between the two with happiness that they are getting along so well.

She was afraid it would be a bit rough since Sapphire seems hard to get close too, but Orga does it naturally. He makes it look so easy.

 **~Several months later~**  
Sapphire walks out of her room she still shares with Yukino. She got attached to her so she decided to stay and not move out.

Sapphire sees nobody in the hall because she decided to sleep in today so that's a given, but she hears enormous chatter with her dragon slayer hearing coming from the dinning hall.

As she enters there are most of the guild members around Orga who's reading a newspaper article about Fairytail.

Sapphire makes her way to the table, but stops when she hears someone say "oh my God that's terrible what happened to them"

_What is that supposed to mean? Are they okay? What the hell happened!?_

 She starts freaking out, but she has to play it cool since she's told everyone she has never met Fairytail.

She walks over to Orga and everyone else "What's going on guys? Must be something important to have you all here"

Orga looks up from the newspaper "Some members of fairy tail have disappeared" her stomach drops.

"What do you mean disappeared?" she is trying to sound confused, but some of her worry is starting to show.

The others don't see, but Orga does notice this. They notice a lot about each other ever since they spent more time together as sparring partners.

"Like both them and the island they were on disappeared. I don't know how well the guild will do since Makarov, Erza, Laxus, Natsu among other members have disappeared totaling to 21 members"

Sapphire's heart absolutely drops and her face visibly pales. "I'm going to be leaving for a week or two to train outside of town".

"Hey Tiny wait a minute" she doesn't hear him and starts walking away towards her room to pack. She is going to go look for some clues and let out some frustration from all of this.

_How the hell did this happen! Something bad must've really happened if they all disappeared especially with Master Makarov there._

She's in her room packing thinking of a plan as to where she should start looking first.

She hears her door open and closes and she turns around expecting to see Yukino, but is suprised to see Orga instead. "What's up Orga?" as she goes back to packing.

"What's wrong Tiny" the worry/suspicion clear in his voice.

"What do you mean?" She begins packing faster hoping to get out quickly.

"Back there when I told you about Fairy Tail. Your demeanor changed and then the sudden plans to go train?"

She stops packing entirely "I just mearly forgot about it is all and I only worry for the guild. I wouldn't know what I'd do if we were missing any members here so I feel bad for them" she hopes this convinces him.

"Fine don't tell me about it if that's what you truly want, but I'll be here if you every wanna talk about okay tiny?"

"........thank you Orga" she finishes backing and leaves the room with Orga still in it. _I'll tell you the truth one day Orga, but not right now_.

 **~3 Hour Later~**  
Sapphire is back in Magnolia to find some clues after traveling in her lightning form. She had been practicing ever since Laxus first showed her.

She heads towards the docks hoping to find a boat that will take her to Tenrouj island.

"I'm hoping I'm wrong, but it's usually around this time they have S-class trials and they always go to Tenrouj"

She sees a boat and tries to find someone to take her. "Looking to go somewhere little lady?" and older gentleman with disheveled hair and a 5 o'clock shadow.

"Yes I am actually. I was wondering if you can take me to these coordinates" as she hands him the paper with coordinates leading to Tenrouj.

"This is that island that disappeared. Are you sure you still wanna go cause there is nothing there except a big hole in the ocean"

"Yes I'm positive. I need to see it with my own eyes please and I'll pay you quite a bit" she plops down a bag full of 5,000 Jewels.

His eyes turn into money signs for a brief second. "Sure I'll take you. Hope aboard and we'll leave right away"

Sapphire does a light bow of appreciation "Thank you for your time sir"

They sail for what feels like hours, but was only 2-3 hours before she sees the hole where Tenrouj island used to be.

"It's really true. The island is gone, but why? The first master should be on the island protecting it so what happened to it....." she hangs her head in defeat and begins to sob lightly.

"If only I was there to help, this never would have happened"


	9. Chapter 9

**~7 Years Later~**  
"Sapphire-chan I have big news!" says Yukino with her usual smile.

She has grown into a great woman in these 7 years and she seems to have taken a fancy to feathers too which suit her.

"What's the big news Yukino?"

Yukino is barely able to contain her excitement  "You and I are going to be in the Grand Magic Games this year!!"

"That's good, but why now all of a sudden?"

"Because Master Sting and everyone has seen us grow and want to see our progress. Orga definitely wants to see your progress since you don't fight in the guild or go full out with your magic during training"

_There's a good reason for that Yukino_ "Oh uh yeah well I want to save my strength for my missions and I prefer not fighting in the bar area where everyone else's does"

"So will you go all out in the Grand Magic Games? Everyone in the guild is looking forward to it"

"Depending on the person I will use my full strength, but if not I don't want to waste my energy"

"Aw, you're always so secretive about things Sapphire-chan. It's okay though because that's what I like about you, but the reason I'm here telling you is Sting-kun wanted me to tell you who is going to with us"

"Okay that sounds fair cause we will need to make a game plan again if we wanna win again this year, so who are the main people going? "

"Well Master Sting-kun is going along with Orga-san, Rouge-san, Minerva-san along with other members who have entered previously over the last few games"

"Bringing the heavy gun I see. Is there a reason  for this?"

"Well you see it's-" Yukino trying to be serious for once, but is ultimately interrupted.

"It's because Fairy tail is competing and we want to set a statement that Sabertooth is the strongest guild" Sapphire and Yukino look to see Sting joining them at the table.

_They've lost everytime they've competed to the point they stopped competiting so why now?_ Sapphire's brows furrow as she tries to figure out why now.

"They have claimed they will take their rightful spot back as the strongest guild and they have the mages to prove it. I don't know what they are planning, but I'm going to put an end to this once and for all showing Sabertooth is the strongest guild" Sting says in slight frustration

"Sting-kun will crush them like he's done before because he's the strongest there is!" Lector now piping in with a know it all tone.

"This is your time Tiny so show us what you're made of. Show me the results of your training over the years" Orga looks at Sapphire with his wonderful smirk on his face that she loves.

She also fails the see the way Orga looked over her whole body. After 7 years she has grown in all the right places, even though she is only 5"4 she is slender with a hint of muscle and even with all the scars she has she is still beautiful to Orga.

He doesn't know when he started seeing her in such a way, but he can't keep his eyes off her from her nice plump butt to her wonderful breasts.

They aren't as big as Minerva's or some of the other guildmembers but they are quite decent in size. Her light silver eyes he could stare into all day.

She is still reserved with people at the guild when interacting with them, but Orga seems to be the only one she truly shows ALL her emotions too.

Her dark almost black navy blue hair that goes down to her waist makes him wonder what it would look like fanned out around her as she's covered in sweat whining beneath him while she calls his name and- _NO!_ Orga shakes his head profusely to rid the thought out of his mind.

_I'm getting way too ahead of myself right now. Surely that will never happen, but a man can only dream of what she would be like in bed._

Sapphire sees Orga acting strange and seemingly lost in his thoughts. She walks over to him with her arms crossed infront of her chest pushing them more forward.

Orga can't help, but stare which Sapphire doesn't notice "Orga if you keep this up Sting might replace you with someone else so either share it or keep it to yourself and focus"

It may seem like she is being cold towards him on the outside, but Orga can hears the slight worry in her voice which makes him smile "Haha thank you Tiny, but I'm okay. Maybe some other time I'll tell you" as he ruffles her hair

_Sigh_ "I told you I don't know how many times now Orga, but Tiny is not my name" she says as try tries to calmly fix her hair with a slight blush

"I know it's not your name, but it fits you since you're so small compared to me"

"Not everyone can hit a major growth spurt like you Orga, some of us actually grow at a steady rate. Anyway I'm gonna go pack for the Grand Magic Games cause we're leaving tonight and you should too"

"Alright I'll see you later then Tiny" as he watches her hips sway side to side unintentionally. It's no secret many guild members have a thing for her, but with her cold demeanor and how she brushes people off often nobody is able close to her so they watch from afar.

"I knew you had a thing for her Orga. Why not just go ahead because out of everyone here that is interested you are the one with the balls to do it" Sting says with and arm resting on Orga

"That is true, but I know when a woman isn't interested Sting so it's not gonna happen"

"Fine suit yourself. Hurry up and go pack so we can leave already" Orga grunts a laugh and goes to his room.

_I may not enjoy being guild master, but it's fun when I get to order people to do simple things like this Hehe._

Rouge watches Sting laughing to himself and just shakes his head and returns to drinking his Buttery Nipple at the bar.

**~To Sapphire and Yukino~**  
"So this is kinda rare for us to get our own separate hotel rooms cause we usually share"

"That is usually the case Sapphire-chan, but Sting-kun wanted us to have our own room so we could concentrate during the Grand Magic Games"

"That means he's pretty serious about going all out against Fairy tail. I thought he was just joking, but I guess not"

"We may not be sharing a room, but Sting-kun put all the females on one end of the hall and the men on one end of the hall"

"Sting separating us, you're sure we're talking about the same Sting? Our goofball Master who likes to play games and such, THAT Sting?"

"He has been taking his role as Guild Master for seriously Sapphire-chan, but he's still our friend"

"You do have a point Yukino" Sapphire continues packing with Yukino standing in the doorway.

Once she is done she flops on her bed with a groan. _When the hell are we leaving already? It's already 7:56pm and by the time we get there it's gonna be almost 9:30pm_

Yukino giggles at Sapphire's frustration "It'll be okay Sapphire-chan I promise"

_You say that Yukino, but I feel the opposite is going to happen. I have a guy feeling the games won't end smoothly and my gut instinct is usually right. Hopefully everything goes well_


	10. Chapter 10

**~At the Hotel~**  
"Okay everyone go check in and tomorrow will be a free day before the games to do whatever you want, but don't get wasted like a bunch of idiots before the games" Sting says with a semi-serious tone, but more joking if anything.

After Sapphire checks in Yukino runs up to her with her own keycard "Where is your room Sapphire-chan?"

As she shows Yukino she slightly pouts "Aw we're nowhere near each other, but it's okay though cause I'll still come hang out with you"

"Sure you can still come over if I'm not busy" As they begin walking towards their room they pass Orga and his scent just engulfs Sapphire making her steps falter slightly.

Usually she could handle his scent, but today it was overwhelmingly strong and hit her like a ton of bricks.

She recovered quickly, but Yukino saw and figured you had a slight miss-step as they head to their separate rooms.

_That was weird. His scent has never effected me like that before, I wonder why?_

As she reaches her room she waves to Yukino and enters her room. Walking over to her bed she flops on her bed face first with her arms to her side groaning. "What the hell is going on right now? Why the hell was his scent so overpowering....."

She thinks back to the incident in the lobby and she couldn't help, but feel heat travel to her nether region at the thought of Orga and his scent.

She rolls on her back and rubs her legs together to create friction, but it's not enough.

"What the hell is going on with me?" Panting.

With her face flushed red she slides her hand down into her shorts and her panties to find her folds wet with slick.

She prods her entrance with her middle finger and mewls softly at the action. She fantasies it is Orga treating her entrance delicately as she softly moans his name hoping nobody will hear her.

She add another finger scissoring herself moaning at the slight stretch. Eyes glossed over with lust as she feels a coil winding tight.

She sets a quick pace while hitting her bundle of nerves in the process moaning until she feels the coil wind tighter until it snaps getting the release she wanted.

She bites her lip in order to not scream making others aware of her action while riding out her orgasm. She lays there for a few minutes to let the haze of her lust fade away.

"God I gotta shower and use an air freshener or something. I can't open my door when Orga is around or he'll know what the hell I just did"

She goes to take a shower and when she comes back she opens the windows in her room hoping it will let the scent out.

"I'm just acting weirder as the days go by and I have no idea why"

With her head in her hands thinking she finally heads to bed to try and get some sleep.

 **~Next Day~**  
Sapphire wakes up by the sun shining in her eyes cursing what it's so bright until she looks over to see that she open the windows last night.

"Oh, God dammit, it's too early for this. What the fuck it's only 6:52am. I'm suprised I'm not hearing roosters screaming".

After she smothers herself with her pillow wanting to go back to sleep she gives up and decides it's best to go for a walk around town before the games start.

As she is walking past a bar she sees Cana out of the corner of her eye and looks back to find Natsu, Erza, Gray and a blonde woman she's never seen before.

"I said we got this in the bag snow princess!" Natsu puts his foot on the table he was just sitting at.

"And I told you don't get damn cocky flame brain! Your recklessness is going to bite us in the ass!" Gray's foot also joins Natsu's on the table as they start butting heads arguing about the grand magic games.

"Both of you knock it off already!" Erza grabs both of their heads and bash their heads together. All she wants is to eat her cake in peace and that wasn't going to happen with them arguing.

Sapphire swears she can see their souls trying to escape after Erza hit them.

She's seen enough and starts to head back to the hotel because the games are going to start soon all with a smile on her face "This is going to be fun".

 **~At the Games~**  
After the first round is over and the team's have thinned out some more the next event is going to be 1v1 fights and so far Sabertooth and Fairy tail A are neck and neck.

"Now after that wonderful fight lets see who is going to participate in the last fight for the day kabo"

A happy pumpkin headed man turns to the big screen rolling through the participants names to see Sapphire Ishmeel vs. Laxus Dreyar.

The crowd cheers for Laxus and some of the crowd is confused as to who Sapphire is as they've never heard of her.

Yajima is speechless right now with his chin rested on top of his intwined fingers.

The other judges are confused and already counting this as a win for Laxus.

"Do you have no idea who she is?" as Yajima looks in their direction and is met with dumbfounded looks.

"You remember the young child from fairy tail who became the youngest S class wizard after Erza? This is that child who even is said to be stronger than Laxus"

Yajima sits on the edge of his seat because this is a fight he doesn't want to miss. All the other judges become pale as they remember exactly who she is and what she's capable of.

 **~Sabertooth~**  
Sapphire Ishmeel vs. Laxus Dreyar appear as the next people to fight for the day. Orga turns to her to see her quietly looking at the screen.

"It's okay Tiny just do your best out there and try to get a few good hits on him" he rubs her back a bit for comfort.

"Its alright Orga, I think I'll do fine" she gives him a nice smile and goes towards the hall to go to the arena.

"To think the first person I'd go against would be Laxus and not Natsu. I can already tell he'll be yelling at me to fight him instead of of Laxus"

 **~Fairy Tail~**  
Sapphire Ishmeel vs. Laxus Dreyar appearing makes most of the guild silent.

Lucy, Wendy and Gajeel look around at everyone's face "Guys what's wrong? Who's Sapphire?" Lucy questions.

Erza chimes in "Sapphire was once a part of fairy tail, but she left shortly before you joined and told master she had to leave to find her mate. I didn't think her mate would be in Sabertooth though. This is gonna be a problem though because when she was younger she was on par with Laxus so I can't even imagine her strength now"

Lucy looks at Erza in shock when she heard that someone was on par with Laxus as a child.

"How was she so strong at such a young age?"

"She's another Dragon Slayer like us" Gajeel chimes in never taking his eyes off Sapphire as if she was going to attack any second.

"Yes that's correct, but she has 2 elements. Lightning like Laxus and Ice which she learned by two different dragons which were her mom and her dad. They also disappeared the same day yours did Gajeel and Wendy" Wendy jumps in surprise by learning about her dragon parents from Erza.

All of a sudden they get pushed aside by Natsu who runs up to the ledge like he's going to jump down yelling with excitement mixed with slight anger

"Oi Sapphire! Where they hell did you disappear to?! And going to Sabertooth no less what the hell!"

Laxus hits Natsu on the head while Sapphire is waving at Natsu from the arena with a smile on her face

"Shut the hell up moron!"

Laxus just looks at Sapphire from his spot at the fairy tail stands. Damn she sure did grow up, but what the hell is with her and Orga, she keeps looking at him.

He feels his anger rising at their unknown relationship because he can't see this greenhaired caveman take care of the woman he thinks of as a sister.

Natsu recovers from the hit that Laxus gave him after a few seconds.

"Oi Sapphire you're gonna fight me instead of Laxus!"

He goes to jump down Laxus grabs him by the back of his collar throwing him back a bit before jumping down himself

"This is quite the surprise Sapphire, so I'm assuming since you're in Sabertooth then your mate must be there. I'll tell you though he might get jealous if he sees you flirting with that caveman Orga if you haven't already mated with your mate" he is glaring at Orga the whole time he's talking to Sapphire.

"Oh he won't get jealous of Orga because Orga is my mate. Now enough talking already because I gotta show them how strong I am since I used to be S Class in fairy tail Laxus" she gets in fighting stance with electricity surrounding her fists.

Laxus is furious that the caveman is her mate so he charges at her with lightning speed punching the ground she was standing at, but she dodged with lighting speed

"Lighting Dragon's Iron Fist!"

She appears behind him making contact as he blocks it with his arms infront of him sending him into the wall of the far side of the arena. The crowd and guilds are shocked this small girl was able to send the famous Laxus flying.

"Don't think I'm the same as before Laxus, come and fight like you mean it because much stronger now"

As the match progresses Laxus is getting more frustrated each time Orga laughs or cheering Sapphire on to the point he snaps.

He uses his Roar of the Lighting Dragon, but instead of aiming at Sapphire he aims at Orga before he even realizes what he's doing.

"Roar of the Lighting Dragon!" both attacks are cancelled out and Laxus feels the rage flowing off of Sapphire before even looking at her.

"What the fuck was that?! You dare attack my mate! Do you want to die!?"

She almost snarls out the last words.Dragon scales begin to form on her skin as her rage increases and Laxus does the same because if not he is dead for sure.


	11. Chapter 11

**~Sabertooth~**  
"That explains a lot don't you think Orga?" Sting says with a sly smile

"It does, but it opens up to more questions. Only thing is to make sure she doesn't kill him since he tried attacking me"

He's watching Sapphire going after Laxus with a look in her eyes saying she will murder him, but Laxus isn't as scared as he should be. He's all bloody and bruised from her relentless attacks.

Just as she's about to go for the final blow "Sapphire!" Orga's voice brings her back to senses and she stops her attack short of where Laxus's heart is.

"Finish it like you normally would and let's go because I have "lots" of things to do"

Her face flushes slightly from his words because her mind immediately went to the sexual route and she knows he is too with how he said it.

She turns around to look at Orga and when she sees the way he's looking at her like a predator looking at its prey.

She can only assume he is currently undressing her with his dark beautiful eyes that are becoming more dilated the longer he looks at her.

She shudders in anticipation and gives a curt nod with her face flushed before turning back to Laxus, face serious with no sign of her blush.

She takes in his bloody and bruised form and grimaces at the number she did to him.

"I'm sorry Laxus, I'll end this quickly so we can leave. Frozen Lightning Dragon's Birth!"

He doesn't get to question it before he's trying to dodge the mass of ice, shaped like a dragon that Sapphire summoned like her Roar of the Ice Dragon.

He tries to dodge, but is ultimately cornered. Shocked by such a big thing having incredible speed.

It isn't until the attack connects that he realizes it is electrically charged with her lightning magic. It slightly shocks and freezes him rendering him unconscious.

"A-and the winner is Sapphire Ishmeel, kabo~" the little pumpkin man says slightly scared and excited about the match he just witnessed.

The main team from Fairy Tail jump down and take Laxus to the infirmary to get patched up.

"It was good to see you again Sapphire" Erza says with a smile and slight nod. Sapphire smiled and waved to Erza.

Sapphire goes back to team Sabertooth getting congratulations and pats on the back until she's right infront of Orga.

He leans low near her ear to make sure nobody else hears what's he's about to say.

"I heard everything about me being your mate Tiny. Keeping it a secret for so long deserves punishment don't you think?" His smirk getting a bit wider.

"Since you're done for the day let's head back to my room so we can complete your "mating ritual" and better be prepared because it's going to be a long night"

"W-what?! How do you know about the mating ritual?"

"Ever since Sting found out Yukino was his mate. He wanted as much information as he could and he had me help gather books about dragon slayers"

Sapphire's blush grows deeper on her face that her fellow guildmates members are asking if she has a fever.

"Sapphire-chan are you okay? You're very red" Yukino is worried about her, but she assures her she is fine.

"I'm ready to go Orga" they both leave together, but this time Orga has his hand possessively placed on the small of her back as they head back to his room.

 **~At the Hotel~**  
After entering the room Sapphire sits on the bed while Orga gets a water from the fridge. There is an awkward silence as he sips his water that she tries to break the ice.

"So Orga, you don't seem too suprised that you're my mate"

"Ah that's because I've been interested in you for some time now Tiny.I was happy to find out I'm your mate, but my question is why didn't you say anything when you found me?"

"I don't know in all honesty, but I'm glad because we became great friends and training partners before jumping into a relationship as strangers"

She was so preoccupied looking at her shoes thinking about the past that she didn't notice Orga place down his water bottle making his way to her until she saw his shoes and looked up.

As soon as she looked up at Orga with those wonderful plump lips he couldn't help himself anymore.

Putting his lips against hers with no rush, savoring the taste of her lips while cradling the back of her head.

She kisses him back relaxing into the kiss until she feels his tongue sweeping her lower lip asking for permission and when she hesitantly parts her lips for him he dives in exploring her cute little mouth.

Sapphire still being inexperienced tries her best to keep up with Orga, but is ultimately completely dominated.

By the time Orga breaks the kiss she has a deep blush across her face, her quickened breathing, and her eyes glazed over with lust which almost made Orga go in for another kiss among other things.

He gives her a quick chaste kiss leaving her with wanting more "You should go wash up, Laxus put up a good fight".

"Ah yes, don't mind if I do, thank you" as she walks into the bathroom which looks nicer than the bathroom in her room.

It's slightly bigger and he actually has a bath tub which she doubts he could fit stretched comfortably if he wanted to, she just imagines him scrunched up in the tub.

She decided to take a cold shower to calm herself a bit before going back out to see Orga. She is nervous and restless about going back out there, it doesn't help that the cold shower isn't working in her favor either. She can feel her body producing slick and warming up preparing itself for the mating ritual.

She leans her head on the tile wall welcoming the cool touch to her burning body. She lost track of time because Orga knocks on the door

"Are you okay Tiny? Do you need any help?" She immediately turns off the water "uh no I'm fine Orga!, I'll be out shortly"

She looks over herself in the mirror making sure she got everything clean before wrapping herself in a towel and opening the bathroom door. Orga sets his drink he got from the mini bar on the table next to it before walking towards her.

He is looking over every inch of her body with such intensity she runs her legs together in anticipation . She knows Orga can smell her slick because his pupils became dilated and he had his signature cocky smirk.

He starts to kiss her again, but this time with a hunger for her holding her like she'll crumble into nothing if he lets go.

She melts into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck in a possessive manner earning a growl of approval from Orga.

He picks her up making his way to the bed and  she wraps her legs around his waist for support. She feels her towel come undon slightly at the action.

He sits down on the bed and Sapphire takes advantage of the height difference now getting onto her knees and deeping the kiss further by pulling his head backwards making Orga smirk into the kiss at her new confidence.

He finally breaks the kiss and starts to nip at her neck making his way to her shoulder and finally her chest just above the towel.

Each nip drawing wonderful mewls and small moans from her lips encouraging Orga on. As he makes his way down her neck be leaves small hickeys along the way.

Once he gets to above her towel he loosens and watches it fall revealing wonderfully plump breasts, not quite as big as some of his previous one night stands, but just enough to fit perfectly in his hand.

He can't help, but take a perk nipple in his mouth and a handful of its twin with his hand rolling it between his fingers pulling a wonderful moan from Sapphires mouth.

"W-wait a minute Orga" he releases her nipple which she gives a sigh of relief which is short lived because Orga blows air on her already hardened nipple making it harden further pulling another soft moan from her.

"What's the matter Tiny? Little too much for you?" He says with a smirk.

Sapphire is blushing profusely looking at him with lust filled eyes

"Not. Funny. Orga." She says inbetween breaths.

"I can't help that you are giving me such cute reactions."

"Cute reactions. I'll show you a cute reaction"

As she reaches down to palm his bulging erection hiding behind his pants receiving a hiss as a response.

"Now that was a cute reaction" she goes in for another kiss which he lets her dominant.

She breaks the kiss and looks at him "Are you sure?"

"I should be the one asking you that Tiny not the other way around" he's slightly confused.

"No not that dummy. I mean you're sure you want to be my mate? Because when I give you my mark showing you're mine you can't back out."

She is looking no, searching for even the tiniest shred of doubt and all he does is laugh. A big hearty laugh.

"If I had any doubts at all would you think I'd be here doing this right now?"

She looks away from him pouting slightly

"Minerva said you slept around a bit and I've seen you in town with women on your arms"

"Yes I've had my share of experience with women, but as the years went by I started looking at them less and looking at you more"

"Wha-"

"And I didn't think this could happen since you're normally reserved towards people so when you said I was your mate it made me happy" he kisses her again stopping any further conversation.

Sapphire gasps when she feels Orga rubbing her folds and Orga takes this opportunity to slip his tounge in to try and distract her.

He slides two fingers between her folds to play with her little bundle of nerves making her bury her head in the crook of his neck moaning uncontrollably.

"You're quite sensitive Tiny, I'm barely touching it and you're already a moaning mess" with his cocky smirk again

"Just shut up and hurry Orga, I wanna claim you as mine already" she says with a slight pout.

"If you say so~" he takes his two fingers from her clit and put them into her wet heat filling her completely.

"So fucking tight, you'll never be able to take me like this"

"What do you- ahh" Orga starts to scissor her, stretching her in preparation for him.

"I know it's uncomfortable Tiny, but it will all be worth it later. I promise" he kisses her forehead

As he's stretching her, he's trying to make her relax some more adding pressure to her bundle of nerves with his thumb. Her legs are twitching from all the pleasure she is experiencing.

While Orga is working on stretching her, his fingers bump against her G Spot sending a shiver through her whole body bringing a moan to her lips.

"There it is"

He continues to hit the spot making her pleasure climb higher ultimately overflowing, her first orgasm of the night ripping through her body. Orga prolongs her orgasm by playing with her bud some more leaving her a mewling mess.

Orga looks at her shaking form trying to bring itself down from the orgasm,

"I think this is as loose as you'll ever get Tiny"

He pulls his wet digits out while her body aches with need from the lose of feeling filled. She opens her eyes partly to see him licking her juices off his fingers.

Once he's done he brings her in for another searing kiss, tasting herself, it ignites the flame in her core again.

"Orga please"

"I know Tiny I'm coming" he undoes his pants, kicking them off until the fall on the floor with his boxers shortly after.

Sapphire looks to finally see his manhood fully exposed. It's decent size in length she thinks, but the girth is what makes her nervous.

"Orga I don't think you'll fit"

She says with uncertainty. Her hands ghosting on his member finally getting a feel for the real deal instead of her fantasies.

He hisses at her touch on his member and grabs her wrists

"Please don't do that Tiny, I'm trying really hard not to ravage you just yet"

She pouts and decides to get closer and rub his member between her folds, gasping at the new sensation

"But Orga what if I want you to ravage me?" Almost purring.

 

He chuckles "You're gonna be the death of me Tiny."

Flipping her on the bed with her ass in the air and her face in the sheets.

"If that's what you truly want Sapphire then I as a gentleman I shall oblige"

Sapphire jumps slight at the use of her name instead of the silly nickname Orga is so fond. She feels him slowly starting to enter her wet heat, stretching her painfully wide. Clenching the sheets turning her knuckles white trying to keep her breathing steady.

Orga is almost halfway in when he rests his broad chest against her small back. Trying desperately to not let her velvet smooth walls coax his orgasm from him

"You're so fucking tight Tiny, I'm not even halfway in yet. You gotta relax a bit more"

"Don't you think im trying? You're just too big Orga"

He starts nibbling on the junction between her shoulder and neck distracting her a bit before pulling out and driving himself home in her wet heat.

Sapphire feels the tears running freely down her face at the pain of her walls being stretch beyond capability,

"I'm sorry Tiny, but no amount of preparation would have been enough" he kisses her tears trying to comfort her.

"You said you wanted to be ravaged so get ready Tiny cause I'm not gonna slow down"

He sets a lightning fast pace which is causing Sapphire pain, but soon the pain is turning into pleasure.

"Ah, O-Orga it feels so good" Orga begins to smirk at her moaning messy self. He changes positions by putting her on her side and her leg on his shoulder trying to find her sweet spot again. The new angle let's him go deeper in search of her sweet spot.

After a few thrusts she let's put a high pitched squeak and her whole body shivers at the sensation.

"Found it Tiny, you'll be screaming my name in no time"

He keep pounding against her G spot and he feels her walls tightening around him signaling another orgasm.

Her whole body shakes with her crying out Orga's name. He's trying his best not to come, but Sapphire is making it difficult with her warm walls squeezing his member.

"I know you got one more in ya Tiny"

"Not yet. Orga let me mark you as mine already. Please" she's looking back at him pouting.

He stops briefly to pull out and pulls her onto the bed with him making her straddle him.

"Is this better?"

She nuzzles into his neck "Very" with a smile inhaling her scent and he does the same. She smells like blackberries, sweet with a bit of tartness.

"You smell delicious" as he starts sucking on her neck leaving his own mark on her.

Satisfied with a nice dark mark on her neck he slips his manhood into her heart again and she shivers at the sensation.

"Last one and we can take a break okay Tiny?" She whimpers out an okay making him smirk.

He starts a fast pace again while Sapphire meets his thrust amplifying the sensation until she feels Orga playing with her bundle of nerves and takes a perked nipple in his mouth.

"Orga i-it's too much" grabbing his fluffy mint green hair for support from the overwhelming pleasure.

He keeps thrusting into, but they're messy from his fast approaching climax, letting the bud go and putting his head on her chest.

"I won't last much longer"

"Same here Orga, come here already"

As he pushed heavily on her bundle of nerves she has her last climax of the night, biting Orga's neck making him release his seed in Sapphire from the mixture of pain and pleasure.

Orga is panting slightly while Sapphire is kissing the mate mark that appeared on Orga's neck and what sounds like purring sligtly.

The mate mark has a silvery blue snowflake and a lightning bolt, Sapphire can't help, but trace it amazed at the type of mate mark showed up.

"You content there?"

"Very much so, this mark shows you're mine now Orga and nobody is going to change that" with a slight growl

"Who says I want them to?"

"I know, but you're so popular and desirable that people will try. I may zap or try to freeze them if I see them trying to hang on you"

Orga pulls out and lays both of them down on the bed and covers up their waist down, "Easy there dragon, don't go zapping or freezing anyone. Let's get some sleep and we'll go hang out with the guild tomorrow okay?"

"Okay that sounds like a plan" she says sleepily as she snuggles closer to Orga's chest and Orga draping his big arm around her little waist.

"Goodnight Sapphire" kissing the top of her head.

" ....... Goodnight Orga" with a smile she quickly falls asleep"

 **~Next Day~**  
They went to the local bar to see both Sabertooth and Fairy Tail members happily eat and drinking away and the usual fights at Fairy Tail going on until Natsu stops when he smells Sapphire.

"Oi Sapphire fight me already!!"

Sapphire was about to punch him to knock him out, but Orga grabs him by the back of his vest and flings him at Laxus. "Catch"

Ezra then comes over with Lucy trailing behind "It's good you were able to find your mate Sapphire. So are you staying with Sabertooth?"

"Thanks Erza, it was a struggle indeed and yes I am, but Fairy Tail will always be home so holler if you guys ever need help" her eyes flash over at Lucy, inspecting her.

"Never seen you before, but the name's Sapphire" shaking Lucy's hand squeezing it a bit too tight. She grabs Orga's hand.

"Ow, it's uh a pleasure to meet you Sapphire-chan" rubbing her sore hand.

Laxus heads over greeting everyone and sees the snowflake and lightning bolt mate mark.

"Just so you know you better treat her right now that you're mates or I'm coming after you" he's saying this with a smile, but is dead serious.

"Believe me I will" kissing the top of Sapphires head talking away with the rest of the guild members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long guys. I was busy with work and life, but hope you enjoyed and please if you have advice for my writing do tell :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please give feedback, I'm bad at punctuations so I'm sorry if it looks like a run on or is confusing.


End file.
